


trying to find a part of me you didn't take up

by moonstar13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Short argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstar13/pseuds/moonstar13
Summary: Kara comes out as Supergirl and Lena comes out as gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quick idea I had that I wanted to write down. if anyone wants to elaborate on it, please do, just tell me.

“Hey Kara,” I say as I walk through her apartment door. “I got your call. What do you want to talk about?”

“Oh good, Lena, you’re here. Come, sit.” Kara motions to her couch. I sit down cautiously.

“Well, I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, and I finally worked up the courage to do it today. Lena…” she starts to say.

 _Please say I love you_ I think.

“I’m Supergirl.”

A moment of silence falls over the apartment.

“What?” I ask, a little more harshly than I wanted to.

“Are you mad that I hid this from you?” Kara questions.

“No…”

“Do you really understand?”

“Yeah,” I quickly say, which seems a bit too suspicious.

“Lena, I don’t think you really get it.” she bursts out unexpectedly, obviously having pent-up emotions. “Do you know what it’s _truly_ like to hide a part of your identity? To have to lie every time you unexpectedly leave the room? To know that revealing who you are could endanger everybody you touch? I lie everyday to the ones I love, and I hate myself for doing that. I don’t know what I will face, but I can’t tell anyone about it because they don’t know who I am. Not even my own sister. These threats will always be out there, and they could kill millions, even you. I’m just trying to do some good in the world for once. Reporting isn’t enough. Supergirl is, and always will be, a part of my identity. If you can’t accept that, then maybe you should leave. Leave and never come back.”

“Kara,” I say interjecting. “But I actually do understand. I hide a part of myself everyday just because I think the world won’t like me and take me seriously anymore.”

Kara snorts. “Who are you, Batwoman?”

This quip pushed me over.

“No,” I yell. “I’m gay, okay? Are you happy? Now I’m going to take your advice and leave because you can’t seem to get through your thick skull that other people have problems and secrets too.”

I fling open the door and start to run away.

“Lena, I’m sorry, I-,” Kara says, but that’s all I hear before the door slams shut.

 


	2. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I elaborated

We don’t talk for 2 weeks. This is hard considering I’m her boss and we used to eat lunch together everyday. I thought we could trust each other. But now I know she’s Supergirl. And she knows I’m gay. 

Honestly, I could care less about those things. The reason I haven’t talked to her is because she seemed to only care about herself and her own problems. She mocked me, and that made me feel weak and sad. I’m the owner of L-Corp, for god’s sake. No one can know that I have a soft spot for Kara, or that I, Lena Luthor, could ever feel weak and depressed. So the easiest solution for me is to just avoid it until I’m ready to face it. Like I said, that was very hard.

“Ms. Luthor, you have a visitor,” Jess, my assistant says. “I know you normally let her in whenever, but I thought I should ask first.” 

This was the first sign that it was something Kara related, but I didn’t notice and absentmindedly told Jess to bring her in. Kara walked through and when I looked up, my insides filled up with love, admiration, but also anger. 

“Hello Kara,” I muster through gritted teeth. “Or should I say ‘Girl of Steel’?”

“Hi, Lena. I don’t know why I’m here. One minute I was thinking about you — not in a stalker-y way, more like in a longing way, I guess — and the next I was walking down this hallway,” Kara rambled. 

“I don’t care why you came here,” I start, walking around my desk to face Kara directly. “But I think for us to go well, we need to talk. I don’t want the only reason for you to see me in the future is for solely a source and not a friend.” 

_ Or maybe more than friend. _

Kara looks down flustered, adjusting her glasses. “Lena, the reason I kept this from you was to protect you. If you knew my identity, it could put you in jeopardy. All the villains I’ve faced could target those I love, and if something were to happen, I could never live with that. And I’m sorry that I was rash and pushed you over the edge, I didn’t know I had so many feelings bottled up. ” A few tears dripped down Kara’s cheeks, her blue eyes welling up.  

“You’re my rock, Kara, and it’s been a bit… hard these past few weeks without you… without us. I could never stay mad at you forever. I was hurt at first at everything you said, but I’m glad that everything is out now. Me, you, everything.” Now I have drops rolling down my cheeks. I wipe them away with my hands, trying not to show too much weakness.

“Aw, Lee.” Kara grabs me into a hug, and we both hold tightly for a few seconds, not wanting to be the first to let go. After wetting each other’s shoulders with a few tears, I pull out of the embrace to face Kara.

“Thanks,” I say.

“The pleasure is mine,” Kara says, smiling.

 

_ Later that evening _

I open up my text messages with Kara. I pull up the message bar and pause over the keyboard. Slowly, but surely, I type out my words. I barely hesitate before sending the text.   

**Sunday** 8:12 PM

Lena: Kara, I love you                                                                  

Kara: I love you too Lena  ❤️  😘                                       

 


End file.
